barajounokissfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kaede Higa
Kaede Higa (楓比嘉, Kaede Higa) ist einer der vier Rosen Ritter von Anis Yamamoto. Er ist der Rote Rosenritter, der für den Angriff zuständig ist. Aussehen Kaede hat dunkelrotes, kurzes und etwas verwuscheltes Haar. Seine Augen sind violet. Er ist gutaussehend, wie die anderen Rosenritter und sehr durchtrainiert. Kaede ist 1,79 m groß. Er trägt fast immer seine Schuluniform, doch manchmal sieht man ihn auch in seiner normalen Alltagskleidung oder in seiner Arbeitskleidung bzw. seiner Kleidung die er im Schrein anziehen muss. Persönlichkeit Kaede ist anfangs eher unfreundlich zu Anis, da er ihren Sieg beim Sportfest im Laufen noch nicht überwunden hatte. Als Anis von Ninufa, dem Hüter der Karten, beim gemeinsamen Putzdienst umgeworfen wird, fängt er sie auf. Er ist der erste Ritter der Rose, den sie heraufbeschwört. Anis beschwört ihn meist versehentlich, dadurch entsteht eine enge Bindung zwischen den beiden. Er versucht alles, was ihr Schaden könnte, von ihr fernzuhalten und muntert sie auf, wenn es ihr schlecht geht. Und Kaede ist wie auch alle anderen Rosenritter in Anis verliebt, auch wenn die beiden sich vorher nicht all zu gut verstanden, außerdem wird Kaede oft eifersüchtig auf andere Jungen und versucht diese von Anis fern zu halten. Sein bester Freund ist Seiran Asagi. Seinen Spitznamen "Hund", hat er bekommen, da er sich meist treu gegenüber Anis verhält, manchmal auch ein wenig rebellisch ist, sie beschützen will und weil er einen sehr guten Geruchsinn hat (er erkannte, dass Mikage ein doppeltes Spiel spielt und in Wirklichkeit Ella, die falsche Rosenprinzessin, ist, an ihrem Geruch). Rosenritter Kräfte: Kaede hat die Kraft des Angriffes. Wenn Anis hin durch die Rosenkarte beschwört, kann er ein Katana beschwören, welches den Namen Rosario trägt. Wenn er zu einem Level 2 Rosen Rhode Ritter wird, kann er ein richtiges Schwert, mit spitzen Zacken beschwören. Er hat einen super guten Geruchssinn. Beziehung zu der Rosenprinzessin: Anis Yamamoto: Am Anfang von Kiss of Rose Princess scheinen sich Kaede und Anis nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Doch sie verstehen sich von Zeit zu Zeit besser. Und Kaede wird schnell klar, dass er in ihr mehr ist als nur eine Rosenprinzessin und Meisterin sieht, denn er fängt an, sich in sie zu verlieben. Doch Anis möchte Kaede mit Mikage verkuppeln. Kaede aber findet heraus, dass Mikage Anis' Feindin ist und bringt Anis von ihrem Plan ab. Während des Kampfes gegen Mikage küsst Anis den zerstreuten Kaede um ihn zurück zubringen. Daraufhin küsst Kaede sie zurück, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sie liebt. Später versucht er Anis ein weiteres Mal zuküssen doch Anis erklärt ihm, dass es unfäir gegenüber den anderen Rittern wäre. Beziehung zu den Rosenrittern: Seiran Asagi: Seiran und Kaede sind beste Freunde, die sich schon kennen seit sie noch im Sandkasten gespielt haben, dachte Kaede. Anis und die Ritter finden heraus das Seiran nur ein paar Monate alt ist und ein Homunkulus (künst. erzeugter Mensch) ist und das Kaede's Erinnerungen manipuliert wurden, sodass er dachte, Seiran schon seit Jahren zu kennen. Erst ist Kaede sehr geschockt, doch danach beschliesst er Seiran so zu sehen, wie er ihn schon "immer" gesehen hat, als besten Freund. Mutsuki Kurama: Kaede vertraut Mutsuki nicht besonders, doch bald muss er erkennen, dass Mutsuki kein falsches Spiel spielt und er nur seine Prinzessin beschützen will und sie für sich gewinnen. Er nennt Kaede Hund und kommt ihm so einige Male in der Quare wenn er versucht Anis näher zu kommen. Mitsuru Tenjoh: Genau wie Mutsuki traut Kaede auch Tenjoh nicht, und das hat auch seinen guten Grund. Den Tenjoh will die Rosenprinzessin für sich gewinnen, wie alle anderen Ritter, doch er benutzt unfaire Mittel. Außerdem ist er nicht nur in Sachen Anis mit Tenjoh verfeindet, denn auch ihre Glaubenshäuser konkurrieren. Beziehung zu der falschen Rosenprinzessin: Mikage Hiiragi: Anis versucht Kaede und Mikage gegen Kaede's Willen zu verkuppeln. Für Kaede ist Mikage nur eine einfache Mitschülerin, bis er heraus findet, dass sie Ella, also die falsche Rosenprinzessin ist. Er konnte sie an ihrem Geruch wieder erkennen. Also er ihr gesagt hat, dass er weis wer sie ist küsste Mikage ihn. Zufällig schaute Anis gerade durch die Tür. Beziehung zu den Falschen Rosenrittern: Haruto Kisugi: Haruto war Anis Kindheitfreund und ist auch ihn sie verliebt, deshalb mag Kaede ihn nicht gerade gerne. Schwartz Yamamoto: Schwartz ist Anis' Vater, der gegen sie, ihn und die anderen Ritter spielt. Auch ihn kann Kaede nicht besonders gut leiden. Shiden Fujinomiya: Er ist einer von Kaedes Feinden, da er ein falscher Rosenritter ist und sehr brutal gegen ihn und die anderen Ritter kämpft, außerdem ist er dafür verantwortlich, dass Anis einmal schwer Verletzt wurde. Zwar nahm Seiran die Wunden später auf, diese machte die Sitauation jedoch nicht viel besser, da Kaede Seirans bester Freund ist. Yocteau: Er ist auch einer von Kaedes Feinden, da er einer von Mikages Rosenrittern ist. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren: Itsushi Narumi: Er ist Kaede's Geschichtslehrer und der Bibliothekar der Shobi High. Itsushi gibt Kaede und den anderen Rittern Tipps wie sie mit der Rosenprinzessin umzugehen haben. Ninufa: Ninufa ist Itsushi's "Hausdrache". Kaede und die anderen Ritter werden ein paar mal von Ninufa eingekleidet. Idel Suzumura: Idel Suzumura ist eine der falschen Rosenritter, ein Grund für Kaede ihn nicht zu mögen, ein anderer Grund ist, dass Idel Anis oft sehr nahe kommt und auch einmal rein geplatzt kommt, als Kaede mit ihr alleine war. Außerdem kann er ihn sehr warscheinlich nicht leiden, da Idel sehr unfair und unfreundlich sich seiner Fans gegenüber verhält und überhaupt sich anderen Personen gegen über verhält. Yakoh Hasuzaki: Kaede scheint nichts wirkliches gegen Yakoh zu haben, die einzigen Punkte warum er etwas gegen ihn haben könnte wären, dass er ein falscher Rosenritter ist und, dass er mit Idel befreundet ist. Jedoch bemerkt man zu nehmend, dass Kaede ihn dafür nicht mag, was er und Idel auf dem Idol-Casting mit ihren "Fans" abgezogen haben. Geschichte Kaede ist der Pfleger und Kopf des örtlichen Shinto-Schreins, der Name des Schreins lautet Kaede (反手). Es ist nichts über seine Familie und kaum etwas über seine Vergangenheit bekannt. Eines der einzigen Sachen die Kaede über sich Preis gibt ist, dass er und Seiran seit sie noch im Sandkasten gespielt haben befreundet sind. Man findet jedoch heruas, dass Kaedes Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Kindheit mit Seiran falsch ist, da er erst seit ein paar Monaten exestiert. Als Anis Kaede in Punishment 8 im Shinto-Schrein besuchen geht ist der Hof menschenleer. Kaede bekommt 5000 Yen Taschengeld pro Monat (etwa 52 €). Trivia *Anis' und Kaede's Sternzeichen haben die höchste Kompatiblität. *Er ist der Kopf des örtlichen Schreins, der Schrein heißt Kaede (反手). Wichtig: Es ist nicht sein Name (楓). *Sein Name Kaede (楓) bedeutet Ahorn. *Seine Hobbys sind zu trainieren und CD's zu shoppen. *Kaede hasst Sahne. *Sein Synchronsprecher, Yuuichi Nakamura (von dem Hörspiel), spricht Gray Fullbuster aus Fairy Tail und Sōshi Miketsukami aus Inu x Boku SS. *Da er am 24. Juli Geburstag hat ist er vom Sternzeichen Löwe. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Rosen Ritter Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Kiss of Rose Princess Kategorie:Hauptprotagonist Kategorie:Hauptcharakter